Magnetic tape data storage uses digital recordings on magnetic tape to store digital information. Often, magnetic tape is used for offline, archival data storage, where magnetic tape is the primary copy of stored data. Generally, magnetic tape is cost effective and has long archival stability, such as thirty years or more.
Often, magnetic tape is packaged in tape cartridges or tape cassettes. Tape drives write data to and read data from these tapes. Autoloaders and tape libraries store the tapes and automate tape handling.